


Schoolyard Heroes

by Spacecadet72



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Becca and Philip get into a fight and Matthew and Diana have a run in with the PTA president.





	Schoolyard Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the photo of Diana and Matthew standing together after Hamish and Sarah and Em leave Madison. It just screamed suburban parents and I had the desire to see Matthew and Diana take on the PTA.

“Becca and Philip got into a fight at school.”

“What?” Diana asked, looking up from the email she had been answering. “Today?”

Matthew nodded. “An older student was hurting one of the Year 2 students and when he wouldn’t stop, Becca and Philip made sure he did.” his tone was calm and controlled, but his expression was thunderous.

Diana’s eyes widened, imagining all the ways two half vampire, half witch children could fight a bully. “Was there biting or magic involved?”

Matthew shook his head.

“Well, there’s that at least.” After Chris, Miriam and Matthew had gone public with their findings, the world’s reaction had been varied, although more positive than not, but that didn’t mean they didn’t live under a microscope. Some people were just waiting for them to do something wrong, to prove that they really were monsters.

“The boy would have deserved it if they had,” Matthew said darkly.

Diana shot him a look. “It’s not that I don’t agree with you, but you have to know how that would look.”

Matthew nodded and walked over to her. Placing one hand on her cheek, he rubbed his thumb gently across her skin.

“I know, _mon coeur,_ but they were simply doing their jobs as Knights of Lazarus: protecting those who cannot protect themselves.”

Diana smiled and leaned into his palm. “I don’t like the idea of them fighting so young, but at least it was for a good cause.”

“I thought we could talk to them after dinner,” Matthew said, as he pulled his hand back. “The principal wants to meet with us and the other boy’s parents tomorrow afternoon.”

Diana sighed. At least her schedule wouldn’t be too difficult to clear. “Which kid was it?”

“Thomas Pearce.”

Diana groaned. “Great. His mom is the PTA president.”

“You’re one of the most powerful witches in history, occupying the de Clermont seat on the Congregation and you’re afraid of the PTA president?” Matthew asked, with a smile, rubbing his hand across her back.

Diana glared at him. “I’m not afraid, but this will make future encounters more difficult. You know she already hates us because we’re creatures.”

Matthew sighed. “I know. But aren’t you a little proud of the twins?”

Diana fought back a smile for a moment before it bloomed across her face. “More than a little bit.”

* * *

 

Matthew and Diana walked into the twin’s school the next afternoon, hand in hand. Their backs straight and heads held high, they had both come to do battle--in a manner of speaking.

“Well, look who it is,” a voice said as they entered the administrative office. Diana’s hand tightened in Matthew’s and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as both a soothing gesture and a warning.

“Helen,” Diana said, civility but no friendliness in her tone.

Matthew gave no greeting but fixed Helen with a stern look.

“I knew it was only a matter of time before your freak children hurt somebody. I should have known they would target Thomas.”

“I don’t believe that’s what happened,” Matthew said, his voice soft, but steely.

Helen ignored the warning. “Your kind never should have been allowed into the school.”

Diana sighed. “Helen, your son is a bully. Becca and Philip were just trying to protect the kid Thomas was hurting."

"That's a lie," Helen said, her voice raised. "Thomas would never hurt another student."

"You seem to not be aware of your own child's behavior," Matthew noted calmly, one eyebrow raised. "Or the fact that the apple doesn't seem to fall very far from the tree."

Diana recalled a similar attitude from Matthew at their first meeting when he had accused her of not being in control. She remembered reacting better than Helen, whose mouth fell open, letting out a small screech.

"I don't care if you are a vampire, you can't talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?" Helen said, stepping closer to Matthew to try and intimidate him. It didn't work.

Diana stifled a laugh. She wasn't sure that Helen entirely understood who they were. The de Clermont name opened many doors. Even Helen Pearce, with her big shot lawyer husband, couldn't hope to be at that level.

Matthew looked down at her with disdain. "It doesn't matter who you are. Your son's behavior is unacceptable, and our children were only defending his victim. Diana and I think that's commendable."

Helen opened her mouth to respond angrily when the Principal's door opened.

"Ah, Mr. Clairmont, Ms. Bishop, Mrs. Pearce. You're here. Come on in," he said, ushering them into his office. Diana thought he looked tired already and the meeting hadn't even started.

The meeting was brief. The principal, who Diana had always liked, seemed to know exactly what had happened and who was at fault. Becca and Philip had been fighting, so they received detention, but Thomas was suspended.

"That seems more than fair," Diana said, while Matthew nodded in agreement. "Thank you for meeting with us."

"Fair?" Helen said, shaking with rage. "Thomas's punishment is so much worse, how is that fair?"

"Mrs. Pearce, your son was found to have instigated the incident," the principal said sternly, not giving Helen a chance to break in. "My decision is final."

Helen turned red, and bent down to gather her things. "My husband is a lawyer and you will be hearing from our attorney."

Without another word, she swept out of the office.

Matthew glanced at Diana before standing up and exiting the office. Diana looked at the principal apologetically. "Thank you again for meeting with us."

He nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Bishop. Your children are just delightful."

Diana beamed at the compliment, before leaving the office to find Matthew.

She found both him and Helen standing at the end of the hall. Matthew towered over Helen, even in her heels, and he was using every inch of his height to his advantage. He was technically within polite distance from her, but he was leaning in while he spoke. And he seemed to be the only one talking. Helen had, for once, gone silent, her eyes wide as she looked up at Matthew.

Diana could only imagine what Matthew was saying and hurried down the hall towards them.

"...appreciate it if you would not refer to my children, or my wife as I know you have done in the past, as freaks."

Helen clearly bristled under this request, but said nothing. Diana's arrival broke whatever hold Matthew had over Helen and she frowned at them both before walking off down the hall.

Matthew smirked as Diana looked up at him questioningly.

"What did you say to her?"

Matthew shrugged. "I expressed my dismay at her son's behavior and hers, and that I would appreciate if they would both treat my family with respect in the future."

"She was speechless. However did you manage that?" Diana asked, wondering if it was something she could do next time she encountered the woman.

"I was simply...persuasive."

Diana frowned. "That wasn't a vampire mind trick or something, was it?" Diana hadn't heard of something like that, but that didn't mean it didn't exist.

Matthew laughed quietly. "No, even if it something like that was real. I've been around a long time and know how to deal with people."

Diana slipped her hand into his. "So, vampire mind tricks."

Matthew tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Something like that."

Diana laughed, and leaned into him as they walked down the hall. "I love you, did you know that?"

"I had an inkling," Matthew said with a smile before stopping them in the middle of the hall to lean down and press his lips briefly to hers.


End file.
